Duelo
by Griffinn
Summary: La vida es un continuo duelo, ya sea para enfrentarse a alguien, ya sea para enfrentar a la misma Muerte.


**Disclaimer: nada del Potterverso me pertenece**

* * *

><p>―¡<em>Desmaius<em>!

El hechizo aturdidor voló a través del Gran Comedor hasta impactar en el pecho del rival, provocando que cayese al suelo, inconsciente. El encargado del Club de Duelo alzó una mano con la que apuntó al duelista que quedaba en pie.

―¡Antioch Peverell gana el duelo!

―¡Sí! ―gritó el susodicho ganador, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria. Por su parte, los alumnos de Gryffindor le felicitaron y vitorearon. Y no era para menos, pues Antioch acababa de alzarse como Duelista mayor de Hogwarts.

Tras las felicitaciones y reconocimientos, el joven se acercó a alguien que se encontraba en las gradas, la única Gryffindor que no había ido hasta él.

―¿Acaso la dama más hermosa del castillo no va a darme la enhorabuena?

La joven esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

―¿Y por qué iba a dárselas, Antioch? Hasta yo podría haber derrotado a ese Ravenclaw contra el que se ha enfrentado. Es más, hasta yo podría haberle derrotado a usted.

―¿Quiere probar suerte, es eso lo que está diciendo, Lady Fiona?

―Sí ―afirmó ella con total seguridad.

Antioch sonrió y caminó al centro del Gran Comedor.

―¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Prestadme un momento de atención, por favor! Lady Fiona, aquí presente, se cree capaz de derrotarme a mí en un duelo. A mí, el recién nombrado Duelista mayor de Hogwarts. ¿Vamos a dejar, acaso, que la dama salga indemne de esta… declaración?

―¡No! ¡No lo haremos! ―gritó alguien, probablemente un Gryffindor y, más probable aún, un amigo de Antioch.

Lady Fiona, que había enrojecido ligeramente por lo que Antioch acababa de hacer, se levantó de la grada y caminó hasta el centro de la sala.

―Ya sabéis todos de mi negativa a enfrentarme en un duelo con una mujer, pero por hoy haré una excepción.

―Siempre será usted un pomposo, Antioch. Está bien, me enfrentaré a usted. Pero antes, ¿quiere hacerlo más interesante?

Antioch esbozó una sonrisa curiosa.

―Por supuesto. ¿Y qué tiene usted pensado, Lady Fiona?

―Si yo gano, me dará el título de Duelista mayor. Y me dejará en paz.

Sopesó la propuesta durante unos segundos.

―Está bien. Y si yo gano… me dará usted un beso.

Se oyeron varios silbidos y gritos de aprobación.

―De acuerdo. ¿Listo, entonces?

―Duelistas, prepárense ―ordenó el profesor encargado.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron a ambos extremos de la tarima y, tras el saludo de rigor, se pusieron en posición.

―A mi señal… Tres…, dos… ¡UNO!

―¡_DESMAIUS_!

Los dos hechizos aturdidores a la vez volaron sobre la tarima e impactaron justo en el centro, provocando una gran explosión de fuegos artificiales.

―No está mal… ―sentenció Antioch ― ¡_Petrificus totalus_!

―¡_Protego_! ―sin duda Lady Fiona era una buena duelista. Al parecer, Antioch la había subestimado.

Caminaron sobre la tarima mientras pronunciaban una serie de hechizos que chocaban y producían pequeñas explosiones en el aire. Las decenas de alumnos congregados habían empezado a apartarse lentamente, pues ambos duelistas estaban plenamente volcados en el intento por derrotar al rival. Finalmente, cuando estaban frente a frente, ambos alzaron las varitas al unísono, pero también la mano que les quedaba libre, con la que agarraron la mano del contrario, la que precisamente sujetaba la varita.

―Ríndase, Lady Fiona, ha perdido. No quiero humillarla delante de toda la escuela.

―Verá, Antioch, ha cometido un error. Pues todavía me queda un as en la manga.

Alzó una rodilla y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna. Antioch cayó al suelo mientras podía oír los gritos de dolor de sus compañeros y las risas de las mujeres de la escuela.

―Ha sido fácil ―determinó Lady Fiona ―. Lo dejaría aquí, pero es necesario que el rival esté fuera de combate.

Apuntó con su varita a Antioch.

―No, espere… ―pidió él.

―_Desmaius_.

* * *

><p>Despertó en la Enfermería. Había alguien sentado al borde de la cama, pero estaba algo oscuro y no podía ver bien.<p>

―¿Quién…?

―¿Se encuentra bien?

Esa voz le resultaba horriblemente familiar.

―¿Lady Fiona?

―Sólo quería asegurarme de que no le han quedado secuelas, Antioch.

―¿No cree que ya ha tenido bastante con humillarme delante de toda la escuela, que ahora viene a regodearse con mi sufrimiento?

Lady Fiona rió.

―No sea usted tan sufrido, Antioch. No he venido a reírme. Vengo a decirlo que todavía mantiene su título de… Duelista mayor ―dijo esto último con ironía.

―¿Ah, sí? Pero… teníamos un acuerdo.

―No lo quiero. Y sé que usted no podría vivir sin esa chuchería. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que irme.

Pero Antioch la detuvo, agarrando una de sus muñecas. Mientras se alzaba de la cama la atrajo para sí y la besó en los labios. Lady Fiona, por su parte, no hizo muchos esfuerzos por apartarse de él.

―¿Qué hace? El trato era que si usted ganaba, entonces tendría que besarle. Pero no ha ganado.

―Bueno, también era parte del trato que usted se quedaría con el título… Pero no lo ha hecho. Los tratos están hechos para romperse, Lady Fiona.

Siguió sujetándola por la cintura y la atrajo para sí. Ella, por su parte, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por resistirse.

―Algún día… Algún día encontraré la forma. Y entonces seré yo quien te derrote. Lo juro.

* * *

><p>La mujer caminó hasta el centro de la estancia, donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Antioch, dispuesto sobre un gran bloque de mármol.<p>

―¿Lady Fiona?

La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre que le acababa de nombrar. Se parecía mucho a Antioch, pero más joven.

―¿Nos conocemos?

―Soy Ignotus Peverell, hermano menor de Antioch. Usted no me recordará de Hogwarts, nos separaban varios años.

―Yo… lo siento ―fijó la vista, de nuevo, en Antioch ―. ¿Cómo fue?

―Le cortaron el cuello mientras dormía. La varita que tenía en ese momento… desapareció. Atribuimos que esa fue la causa principal de la muerte.

―¿En ese momento? ¿Acaso no era su varita de siempre?

Sobre el cuerpo, con las manos por encima de ella, estaba la varita de Antioch, la misma que Lady Fiona recordaba.

―Veníamos de un viaje… Un viaje en el que Antioch había logrado construir una nueva varita. No nos reveló mucho a mí o nuestro otro hermano, Cadmus, sólo que era una varita capaz de ganar cualquier duelo. Y en verdad así parecía, porque a todos los magos que se encontró por el camino de regreso a casa, a todos los derrotó. Decía que… estaba esperando a encontrarse con alguien. ¿Tiene idea de a quién se podía referir?

―Yo… No, lo lamento. Lo lamento, de verás. ¿Puede dejarme a solas un momento?

Ignotus asintió y salió de la sala. Lady Fiona, por su parte, se acercó hasta el cuerpo sin vida.

―Al final lo lograste… ―confesó con tímidas lágrimas en los ojos ―. Encontraste la manera de derrotarme. Siento que no pudieses llegar para cumplir tu promesa. Descansa… mi amor.

Depositó un beso sobre los fríos labios de Antioch y siguió llorando, preguntándose si tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiese sido mejor no haber ganado nunca ese duelo.


End file.
